I Love You For You
by Handwritten
Summary: A sudden downpour sends Inuyasha and Kagome into a sheltered cave for the night. Who knew it would bring them that much closer together? Rated T just in case, fluffy oneshot. Inu/Kags


Recently became a fan of Inuyasha.  
I just whipped this up in a hour. It's just a creative spin - a spur-of-the-moment oneshot.  
Fluffy Kag/Inu-ness ^-^ Review with what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn this rain…" Inuyasha muttered, coming to a stop under a large tree. "I can't even tell which way we're supposed to go!" He surveyed the rainy sky, before relaxing his muscles. "You okay?"

"Yes." Kagome gave a determined nod, and slipped of his back, landing steadily on her feet, even though she was freezing, she kept up a 'warm' face.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been traveling since dawn, and with one worried glance, Inuyasha could tell Kagome was more tired then she let on. Her blinking eyes looked heavy, and her clothes were so wet, Inuyasha could practically see the outline of her…

He tore his gaze away from her chest as Kagome sneezed. Not once, not twice, but _four _times in a row. Inuyasha jumped as the third one came around.

"Are you sick or something?..." He asked nervously. She had been sneezing an awful lot the past little while.

Kagome reached and took a small packet of tissues out of her backpack.

"I'm probably just catching a cold." She wiped her eyes, which had begun to water due to the sneezing. "I'll be fine."

"Catching a cold?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, one ear twitching. "We've only been in the rain for about an hour!"

"Erg…never mind… I'm guessing your immune system is a lot stronger, since you're a half-demon, right?" Kagome guessed.

"My _what _system_?_"

Kagome sunk down on her knees, sitting on a large tree root. "Sorry I brought it up. I didn't say anything, okay?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, walking a few paces away to try to see in the darkness.

It was drier underneath the tree, but Kagome was only mildly protected from the harsh rain by its leaves, and she fought back a shiver.

"You wait here. I'll look for a place for us to stay the night." Inuyasha said quickly, before jumping into the darkness. Kagome just waved at his disappearing figure, and hugged her knees.

Inuyasha knew it wasn't the best idea to leave her alone, under a tree.

_Even if the rain helps dilute her scent, she's always managing to get herself into trouble, and I don't think she can take much more of the cold…but she's had worse, hasn't she?_

Even so, the thought of Kagome sitting unprotected, in her cold state, made Inuyasha run a little bit faster.

* * *

"Kagome! Wake up, for crying out loud!" He pulled on her arm. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha had come back to find Kagome leaning against the trunk of the tree, fast asleep.

She shivered violently, and opened her eyes blearily.

"Dummy! Don't fall asleep now! Someone could have attacked you no problem!"

She looked up at his golden eyes. "I fell asleep…?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, making him look quite cute in an arrogant sort of way, though Kagome never would have admitted it.

He gently rested his hand on her back. The dark-haired girl held her breath as Inuyasha's face came temptingly close to hers, though she sighed (in disappointment?) When he simply slipped his arm under her shoulders and lifted up her tired body.

"I found a cave just a little ways away. It's empty, and it'll give us some shelter at the least."

Kagome expected Inuyasha to swing her onto his back, and she squeaked a bit when he began running, with her clutched to his chest.

"Inuyash_a!_" She cried, turning pink as her skirt inched up her thighs in the wind.

"Shut up. If I put you on my back, I doubt you're awake enough to hold on." He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

Inuyasha pretended not to notice as her skirt rode up, so his hand touched the soft skin of Kagome's leg as he carried her.

Kagome was silent. Just settled into his arms, and enjoyed the ever-better ride.

At the cave's entrance, it was even darker then the night outside. Kagome squinted, trying to see the back of the cave, or at least an end of some sort.

"Don't worry. It's uninhabited at the moment, though I'm guessing it's a popular spot, since there's a fire pit." Inuyasha pointed to a corner of the cave, which only he could see.

They stood there for only a moment loner, before he set Kagome down, and led her into the cave. Without thinking, Kagome walked directly beside him, holding onto his arm in the process.

They came to a stop at the pit of ashes, and he maneuvered her so she was sitting on a rock beside it.

"Do you have any wood, Inuyasha?" Kagome's teeth chattered, and she fumbled with the zipper on her pack.

"There's a couple of dead branches over there, but it ain't easy to light a fire in the dark."

Kagome inspected the pile of ashes. "Just make a airy pile of twigs and stuff. I'll handle the rest."

Inuyasha looked doubtful, but did as he was told. For once.

* * *

In a few minutes, Inuyasha had gathered a rather large loose pile of sticks and dry leaves; and Kagome pulled out a book of matches from her bag, struggling to tear out a match with her freezing fingers that were beginning to numb.

Finally succeeding in getting one out, Kagome struck the first match, and Inuyasha jumped up, reaching for his sword on reflex, as with a spark and a 'pop', a small flame appeared at the end.

She just giggled at his shocked expression, and lit one of the smaller sticks before tossing the lit match in the pile, slowly setting fire to some leaves.

"It's like those instant noodles…except fire." Inuyasha murmured, eyes wide.

Kagome grinned, as the fire grew steadily larger. "It's called a match. We use it to light candles, and things like that."

Inuyasha nodded, and turned toward the cave opening. "I guess I'll get more dry branches then, if we want it to keep going through the night. Stay here and…" He glanced at the flames. "Stay warm, alright?"

He waited for her consent before dashing off into the rain once again.

Kagome sat there for a few minuets, huddled by the fire, and inspected her surroundings. The cave wasn't as big as she had thought – she was almost at the end of it, and there were numerous carvings on the side, most in languages Kagome would never understand.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in some of the grotesque drawings that were also carved into the wall of stone. Many of them were of demons killing all sorts of things – from beasts to humans. Kagome shuddered before turning back to the warmth of the fire.

She flexed her long fingers, holding them close to the fire.

_I wouldn't be so cold if I could change out of these soaked clothes…_

Kagome slapped her forehead.

_I have extra clothes in my bag! Stupid me._

Kagome dug through her pack, and fished out another…skirt. _Where are pants when you need them? At least this one isn't so short. _She sighed before reaching in and also finding her blue shirt.

Quickly, she stripped off her school skirt, throwing it on the rock. After, she decided to change her panties as well. She hoped her underwear was actually wet because of the tormenting rain, but around Inuyasha, could one really tell?

It was so warm by the fire, and Kagome paused as she was lifting her shirt. The flames reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes…so wild, yet so _beautiful._

Blushing as she realized she was thinking about Inuyasha while changing her clothes, she gritted her teeth and stopped the thought in its tracks. Inuyasha didn't like her that way anyway…it was a wonder that he could even _see_ her with Kikyo around.

Even if Kikyo was dead...she must seem plain and immature in comparison.

_Not that Inuyasha is the most mature person around, but still. He can be kind when he wants to._

Kagome unbuttoned her shirt slowly, taking her time, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha could get back any minute. After spreading it out on a rock so it could dry, she carefully inspected her bra. It was damp, since the rain hadn't stopped since that afternoon.

_I'll be a lot more comfortable without a wet bra on…and Inuyasha won't know what it is anyway._ She thought to herself, casting it on top of her shirt, and pulling on her other one, which seemed to be getting a bit small for her.

Pulling the light blue shirt on, Kagome's mind turned once again to the silver-haired half-demon. A flutter went through her stomach as she imagined his voice…what it would feel like to have him touch her, not as a friend, but as a lover.

She stood up, and stepped into the skirt, fastening the top two buttons swiftly.

"I need to stop thinking about him." Kagome muttered, reaching down and touching her toes, trying to get her blood flowing so she could warm up.

* * *

Unknown to her, Inuyasha had been standing at the entrance to the cave for quite some time. He had just been about to announce his arrival, when Kagome had reached down, and taken off her skirt.

Inuyasha was rooted to the spot as her creamy thighs were revealed, and Inuyasha couldn't seem to look away as she also took off her underwear.

_Why is she getting undressed?! _

Inuyasha practically sighed when Kagome put on her shirt. The temptation was great – _too _great. It was already painful to be alone with her, and that was when she was WEARING clothes.

Kagome had stood up, and was getting into her skirt. Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up as she said something about having to stop thinking about 'him'.

_Does she mean…me?_

All of the sudden, Kagome's upper half dropped forward, and Inuyasha jumped forward. _She fainted?!_

"Kagome…!"

She jumped in surprise, turning around quickly to see Inuyasha running towards her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered, before stumbling over a sharp rock, slipping to the right.

Inuyasha ran quickly towards her, grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest, away from the fire.

"Idiot…" He said, holding her close to him for a moment, before releasing her. "You would've been burned!" He frowned, voice rising.

"If you hadn't startled me like that, I wouldn't have tripped!" Kagome retorted, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha simply gathered the pile of sticks he had abandoned at the entrance of the cave, and set them down beside the fire.

Inuyasha slumped onto a slab of rock, turning away from the girl.

Neither spoke as Kagome stuck a thick branch on the fire. The minutes went by slowly, both looking into their laps. The pair wasn't used to having a _silent _disagreement.

_I guess she does have a point…_Inuyasha screwed up his face.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said abruptly, watching her solemn face.

Kagome paused. _Inuyasha? Apologizing? There's a first for everything, I suppose._

She glanced at his sullen expression, and laughed lightly. "Nah, don't worry about it, thanks for…um, catching me though."

A sly grin spread across Inuyasha's face. "You probably would have tripped whether or not I'd startled y-"

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome, and Inuyasha braced himself for the 'Sit boy!' that would send him crashing to the ground, head first.

But it didn't come. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. Kagome wasn't even looking in his direction. In fact, she had continued tossing wood on the fire so it crackled.

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome beat him to it.

"Why can't you just…just say 'you're welcome'?" She grumbled once. "Why do you have to be such a _jerk _sometimes?"

Inuyasha zipped around the rock, so he was facing Kagome. "You _know _I don't like being called that!" He hissed, grabbing her wrist to keep her from turning away. He ignored the tingling where he touched her.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "So?! You do a lot of things that you know _I _don't like, but you do them anyway!"

Inuyasha's hands moved up to her shoulders, making her look directly into his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He growled, leaning closer.

"Like…" Kagome took a deep breath, trying to get herself to speak the words. She couldn't. "You are so dense, Inuyasha!" There was almost a pout evident in her voice.

"I'm not dense if you won't tell me how you feel!" Inuyasha's face was no more then a few inches away from hers, and she could feel his breath on her already-warm cheeks.

Inuyasha paused, looking down to see wide brown eyes staring back at him, starting to shine with unshed tears.

"Don't you get it?! I _can't_ tell you how I feel!" Kagome squirmed under his intense gaze.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why not!?" His voice was quieter.

"Because…" Kagome looked down at the stone ground. _Because I'm afraid you'll reject me. I'm afraid your heart still belongs to Kikyo._

Inuyasha watched as her hand came up, and gently touched a strand of his long hair.

"We can't afford any distractions right now. And sometimes it just seems like I'm getting in the way! Like now, we're already tight for time, and I go and start getting sick!"

"You are more of a distraction when you're not here." Inuyasha murmured, relaxing his hands against her.

"W-what?" Kagome froze, not quite letting herself hope she had heard him properly.

Inuyasha leaned even closer. "If I picture you with some guy in your time…or any time, my chest feels like it's being squeezed. I _need _you to stay with me."

On an impulse, he softly pressed his lips against her forehead, letting his lips linger.

"Do you not like it when I do that…?" Inuyasha whispered, blushing darkly, the red contrasting with his silver hair.

Though they tightened once again, when Kagome moved forward.

_So close._ Inuyasha thought, as her lips just brushed his, beckoning him closer.

"No, I like that very much." Kagome said breathlessly, red blossoming on her cheeks, her heart speeding up. With a small smile, Inuyasha's fingers touched her cheek lovingly, before his hand went to the back of her neck. He pulled her body tightly against his, his lips warm and soft against hers.

The couple paused, regaining their breath.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you. I really do. Half-demon or human, I love you for you."

* * *

Heehee, what a stupid happy ending ^^; hope you liked it though. Sorry if you didn't. (Though if you didn't, I suppose you wouldn't read to the end..hrm.)


End file.
